Cuentos Cortos N 3
by Princess Love 92
Summary: esta es una historia en la que una joven se enamora, tiene una historia, un pasado y algo le sucede..


En una antigua época… era normal que humanos y moustros conviviesen... Aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo... Es por eso que una familia se encargó de mantener el orden y que la convivencia se pudiese dar. Esta familia fue conocida como los guardianes... Con el pasar de los años esta familia se hizo más poderosa y rica debido a que si mostros se comportaban de manera violenta con las personas ellos lo mataban mediantes hechizos y conjuros. Las tradiciones de esta familia pasaron de generación en generación y los espíritus de los moustros destruidos fueron purificados pero nunca se fueron al otro mundo, quedándose aquí en el hogar de los guardianes.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los años, las décadas, los siglos…hasta que llegamos al presente. La última generación de los guardianes conocía las tradiciones, convivía con los espíritus pero se dedicaron su vida a tratar de exterminar para siempre los espíritus… esta familia le importaba más el dinero que la tradición y el estatus social era muy importante. Vivian en un terreno inmenso donde entraba una mansión, un panteón para los difuntos de toda la familia, pero también existía una pequeña casa que la usaban para los huéspedes.

Un día llego a este mundo la heredera de esta larga tradición... Desde bebe sus padres notaron una luz que rodeaba a la pequeña y fue por eso que la llamaron Luz. La pequeña niña creció como una normal chica... Hasta que al cumplir los cinco años, una extraña flor de la antigüedad apareció en su cama y ella vio a un moustro con forma de dragón dejarla ahí. Nunca sintió miedo, es más se sintió feliz de que por fin se mostrara uno ante ella... la pequeña le conto al dragón que los veía a todos los espíritus desde chica pero que no sabía porque no se presentaban. Desde entonces, todos los espíritus se paseaban y hablaban con la más joven de los guardianes.

Esto enojo a los padres de la chica... Pero no pudieron hacer nada ya que habían intentado todo para que los espíritus desaparecieran de una vez por todas.

La joven creció creció y creció tanto físicamente como en sus poderes espirituales, hasta que cumplió los 21 años. Fue ahí donde su poder llego al máximo y compartía su vida con los espíritus.

Un día, la joven quiso separarse de los padres pero estos no quisieron. Querían que siga viviendo con ellos para poder protegerla pero ella se rehusó. Es por eso que su madre, comprensiva, entendió que necesitaba su independencia y le ofreció que haga y deshaga lo que quisiese con la casa de huéspedes. La joven encantada con la idea acepto de inmediato. El padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo pero prefirió eso a correr el riesgo de perder el amor de su hija.

Como la madre la autorizo, decidió remodelar y llamo a un joven a que le armara una fuente alado de su casa ya que sabía que el agua atrae y calma las almas de los moustros. Pero la fuente debía tener un extraño dibujo en el centro de una flor antigua.

El joven apareció y comenzó a trabajar de inmediato ya que la familia era poderosa y muy conocía. Sería una excelente publicidad si termina el trabajo en tiempo y forma. Un día mientras trabajaba en la fuente, vio a la joven cerca de un manzano, sacando una manzana para dársela a alguien. En ese momento, la manzana desaparecía de mordiscos a mordiscos. El joven no podía creer lo que veía y se desmallo. La joven no podía creer lo descuidada que fue y le pidió a los espíritus que lo lleven a su pieza y fue ahí donde lo cuido hasta que reacciono.

Al despertar el joven ve a la dueña de casa que lo miraba con ojos de preocupación y se levanta.

-Estoy bien señorita, es solo que tanto trabajo hizo que imaginara cosas. Dijo el joven.

-Qué bueno que este bien, pero la verdad que no imagino nada. Puedo contarle algo? Es que no viene mucha gente de mi edad con la que pudiese hablar.

El joven confundido y medio aturdido aun por el desmayo le dijo que sí que le cuente. La joven le explico que viene de una larga tradición de matar y proteger a todos de los moustros y que sus espíritus viven en la casa. Que nadie más que la familia directa o las parejas una vez casadas pueden ver. Que ella desde chica convive con ellos y que lamentablemente nació con el secreto para acabar con los espíritus y mandarlos al otro mundo. Un secreto que guardo toda su vida y que su padre desea saber.

Después de contarle toda su historia la chica se levantó y se iba pensando que el creería que es una loca. El joven, pensó todo lo contrario y le pidió por favor que le contara más de su familia, que él no tenía pero le atraía la historia. Fue así como los jóvenes se fueron enamorando, él amaba sus historias y ella amaba que alguien le creyera y que le hablara. Fue así como pasaron y pasaron los días... Los jóvenes compartían todo y un día él le dijo:

-Hace meses que hablamos pero nunca me preguntaste el nombre.

-es cierto. Respondió la joven avergonzada. – Como es que te llamas?. Pregunto por fin.

-Antonio, me llamo Antonio.

La joven se terminó de enamorar del chico y el término su fuente. Cuando la termino ella sintió que lo perdería para siempre ya que no había razón para que él se quedara con ella. Era la última de una larga generación de guardianes, algo que no le permitiría tener una vida normal. En ese momento el joven le hizo una pregunta muy importante.

-Quiero preguntarte algo... La verdad es que te amo y quisiera saber si.. Te quisieras casar conmigo?

La joven sonrojada, de un grito acepto. Las risas y las alegrías se escucharon en la casa de sus padres y salieron a ver. Luz le conto que se iba a casar y que estaba muy feliz. El padre no lo estaba pero su madre sí. La casa era tan grande que insistió en que se hiciera ahí.

La boda se celebró junto a los familiares de Luz y amigos de Antonio ya que no tenía familia, pero también estaban los espíritus y eso enfurecía al padre.

Como ella no podía salir de la casa ambos vivieron en la famosa casa de huéspedes, donde vivían felices y compartían momentos mágicos, además de que era el lugar donde por primera vez hablaron.

Un día Luz se sentía mal... Se sentía descompuesta, y fue ahí cuando los espíritus la felicitaron. Ella no entendía pero luego de unos días entendió que sucedía. Estaba embarazada. Estaba llena de felicidad y Antonio también. Fue por eso que corrieron a contarle a sus padres. Estaban todos felices y contentos. Y así pasaron los meses. Antonio armaba una hermosa cuna para su hija en el jardín mientras veía a su esposa. Pero la veía triste. Fue ahí donde le pregunto que sucedía y ella le explico.

-Lo que sucede es que se cómo eliminar a los espíritus pero no deseo que eso pase... Soy parte de ellos y ellos parte de mí.

-A que te referís? Como es que podes eliminarlos? Pregunto angustiado ya que él también quería a los espíritus

-Como yo soy la heredera directa de los guardianes, nací con poderes especiales, nací con una luz tan brillante que fue así como surgió mi nombre... Pero esa luz es del portal es por eso que si yo muero esa luz los mandara al otro mundo, pero el único que puede hacerlo sos vos. Vos con una gota de mi sangre la tenes que tirar en la flor de la fuente y es ahí donde se abrirá un portal que absorberá a todos los espíritus. Pero esto nadie lo tiene que saber, menos mi padre.

La joven no sabía que su padre tenía un espíritu que le servía, con el que trataba de descubrir como eliminarlos y fue él el que escucho todo y fue a contarle a su amo. El padre se encontró en un gran dilema. Matar a su hija y así eliminarlos o que ella viva y seguir con esto moustros. El problema estaba que no sabrían que otro heredero nacería con la luz. Es por eso que decidió esperar al parto para ver si su nieta tenía la luz y si era así el mismo la mataría para mandar a los espíritus al otro mundo, y nadie sospecharía ya que una pequeña puede no sobrevivir después del parto. Fue así como su macabro plan se puso en marcha…

Pasaron los días, los meses y Luz se sentía mal, comenzó con los trabajos de parto. La ayudo su mama y su papa para ver si tiene la luz. Antonio quería ayudar pero el padre no quería un testigo asique le explico que era una vieja tradición y que debía quedarse afuera. La bebe nació grande y fuerte pero para desilusión del padre, no tenía la luz. Luz la tomo entre sus brazos y le dijo te vas a llama Lucero y luego de decirle su nombre la bebe se durmió con una sonrisa.

La joven pareja estaba feliz, podían ver como los espíritus acobijaban a la recién nacida y le daban amor al igual que los enamorados.

El padre no podía dormir, no sabía qué hacer. Que era más importante, su hija o mandar al otro mundo a esa desgracia que le toco… no supo que hacer y cayo la noche..

Durante esa noche, Luz se acostó en una cama cerca de su hija, mirándola, acariciándola y se durmió... A la mañana siguiente el joven se despertó y fue a ver a sus dos mujeres… primero ve a su pequeña y ve que está sana pero por una extraña razón lloraba sin emitir sonido. Sorprendido, pensó que era algo de familia y fue a despertar a su mujer… fue ahí donde se llevó la peor sorpresa de su vida... No se despertaba... No respiraba... Estaba palida pero brillaba...

El joven perplejo llama a los padres de la joven. Al llegar, la madre se derrumba en llantos al ver a su hija muerta... El padre no lo podía creer..

-ellos fueron! Grito con todas sus fuerzas... Ellos le hicieron esto a mi bebe!..

La madre lo callaba y le explicaba que no podían ser ellos porque están bajo nuestro control.. Además amaban a Luz…

El padre no acepto eso y dijo que el sabia como mandarlos al otro mundo y que lo aria... agarro un cuchillo y se acercó a su hija. En ese momento Antonio se interpuso...

-no voy a dejar que le haga nada al cuerpo de mi amada. Ella amaba a los espíritus y no voy a dejar que los mande al otro mundo.

El padre solo les mostro que allí en la cama donde estaba muerta había la flor que le dieron los espíritu cuando cumplió cinco años y que estaba rota en mil pedazos... Que debían haber sido ellos los culpables, y de un portazo se fue.

El joven al ver eso no supo que hacer... Por dentro decía que ellos no habían sido pero esa flor lo desconcertaba. Esa misma noche, la casa se vistió de negro... Todos lloraban por la muerte de la joven Luz. Antonio se preocupó por ver que su hija no podía hacer ningún sonido ni de risa ni de llanto... Entonces la llevo a su cama, ya que si la llevaba a su cuna podía recordar a su madre... Al ponerla en la cama vio la flor rota... intento juntar todos los pedazos y armarla... Mientras hacía eso el padre obtuvo un poco de la sangre de su hija y la guardo en un frasco, luego se dirigió a todos los que vinieron a despedirse y dijo:

-gracias por venir a despedir a mi bebe... Ya era toda una mujer y se fue joven... Por suerte ahora esta con su familia en el panteón familiar. Y se fue...

La gente comenzó a irse, la joven queda en el panteón y el padre se acercó a la fuente... Tiro unas gotas en la flor. No sucedió nada... Fue ahí cuando recordó que el único que podía hacer eso era Antonio. Justo en ese momento Antonio termino de armar la flor, en la flor había un mensaje… El mensaje era de Luz...

-Amor mío... De verdad lamento que esto termina así... Esperaba poder ver a nuestra hija crecer y convertirse en una gran guardiana como siempre quise ser pero no pude... La verdad es que no morí... Viviré siempre con ustedes dos... Los espíritu no me mataron alguien me puso algo en el agua y morí... Solo una persona se beneficia con mi muerte y tú lo sabes... Cuida a nuestra bebe y no dejes que crea que ellos me mataron...

Luego de ese mensaje, le dio un beso a su hija, la cual rio y le volvió la voz y le dio un beso de despedida a su amor…

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Antonio no sabía qué hacer... Pensaba quien podía beneficiarse... Fue ahí cuando apareció el padre. Le pidió que lo acompañara a la fuente. Y él fue... En ese momento él le da la sangre de su hija..

-Antonio solo tú puedes mandarlos al otro mundo... Hazlo por la memoria de mi hija, de tu amada, de la madre de tu hija...

En ese momento Antonio abrió el frasco, y cuando estaba a punto de tirar la sangre en la flor de la fuente recuerda algo…

"_yo soy la heredera directa de los guardianes, nací con una luz brillante... Pero esa luz es del portal. Vos con una gota de mi sangre la tenes que tirar en la flor de la fuente y es ahí donde se abrirá un portal que absorberá a todos los espíritus. Pero esto nadie lo tiene que saber, menos mi padre."_

-Como sabe que así se abre el portal? Solo Luz y yo lo sabíamos…

El padre se sintió acorralado y le dijo que no importa eso y que arrojara la sangre... El joven insistió con la pregunta ya en tono más alto y desafiante. En ese momento apareció la madre...

-Fuiste tú verdad? Anoche no podías dormir y saliste a pasear al patio, pero en realidad mataste a mi bebe... Encontré estas pastillas en tus bolsillos y estoy segura de que vos se la diste en algo!.. Admítelo! Mataste a mi BEBE! Mataste a tu hija! Sangre de tu sangre y acabaste con ella!..

Antonio no podía creer lo que pasaba... la madre hablo por última vez...

-Admítelo. Le dijo en tono desafiante... Admítelo y acepta las consecuencias...

-Si! Lo admito... Fui yo... Yo mate a mi propia hija... Pero es para el bien de mi nieta... No quiero que crezca con espíritus! Acaso soy culpable por querer eso? Pregunto a su esposa...

Antonio le pego tan fuerte en la cara luego de escuchar eso, que lo tiro a la fuente... Ahí se encargó la madre..

-Vos no sos familiar directo de los guardianes... Vos no tenes poderes...

Y levantando sus manos lanzo un conjuro e hizo que los espíritus se apoderaran de su alma y la guardo en un cofre. En ese momento le dio a elegir a Antonio que qué desea hacer con los espíritu, si los quiere con su hija o no... Antonio no los mando al otro mando ya que sabía que su amada no deseaba eso... Y dejo que ellos vivieran con su hija. Fue así que la madre guardo el alma de su esposo y la sangre de su hija en el panteón...

Pasaron los días y la pequeña Lucero creció y creció... Era amada por los espíritus y cuidada por su padre y su abuela. Su padre al verla tan feliz la lleva al manzano de su casa, la alza y la pequeña toma una manzana y ve como desaparece a mordiscones...


End file.
